


Part Two of The "Spanish and Salvation" series.

by Des98



Series: The Spanish and Salvation Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98
Summary: Hi! So I've decided to make a oneshot series out of my "Lost in Translation" ficlet that I posted.  I'm kind of obsessed with getting Harry out of the Dursley house, so I'm sorry if all of my fics tend to be about that- it's a side effect of my own emotionally abusive childhood with my nanny that I wish I could have escaped, so I wanna make Harry's life better.  I also wanna raise awareness for child abuse, and if fanfiction is a way I can do it as a broke college student trying to work towards law school so I can actually help abused children, then it'll work for now, I guess.  Anyway, I guess I just felt I owed you an explanation for why all my Harry Potter fics heavily featured the Dursley's abuse.  But without further ado, here's the next oneshot in the series.





	

Since the day of the world cup when everyone else discovered Harry could speak Spanish, he had been speaking it aloud a bit more. Maybe it was because his friends didn’t take the belt to him whenever he slipped into his native language, because he definitely felt comfortable enough at school now to let the barriers fall and allow himself the comfort of occasionally thinking out loud in Spanish even when he wasn’t alone. The prophet had also released an article saying that “The Chosen One Speaks Spanish,” so there really wasn’t any use keeping it to himself when the whole wizarding world knew. He really wished they’d report on more important things than his day-to-day life, like the bigoted discrimination according to blood status, for example. For now, Harry was trying to get some studying done before the craziness of the Tri-Wizard tournament started. Let it not be said that he was a bad student- in fact, his grades were very good and he worked very hard. He just didn’t advertise the fact or speak up in class, still conditioned to fade into the background as much as he could due to the consequences of getting better grades than Dudley when he was younger- that is to say, not failing.  
“Harry?” Hermione’s voice broke through his reverie.  
“Un poco más tarde, Mia. Tengo un capítulo más.”  
“Harry, you’re speaking Spanish again. What was that?”  
“Oh, sorry Mia. I have one more chapter left in the book. Can it wait?” He looked up at her and scrunched his brows together, the movement creating wrinkles in his mocha-toned forehead.  
“I was actually just going to ask why you were reading next year’s potion book already.” She scrutinized him carefully.  
“Oh, I’m just studying it some more. I’m not going to let Snape make a fool of me anymore than he already does. At least, I’m not going to make it so that he has an actual reason to criticize me beyond being an evil bat.” Harry’s green eyes steeled in determination.  
“Well it’s good to see you taking your studies so seriously.” The bright witched smiled at him approvingly.  
“I always take my studies seriously. I normally just study at night in the dorms.”  
“Why don’t you sleep at night in the dorms?” The approving look turned into one of mixed reproach and concern that gave Hermione’s mature little face an aura much like Minerva McGonagall’s.  
“I don’t really need that much sleep. I got used to not getting much at the Dursley’s and it just sorta kept up when I came to Hogwarts.” Harry explained, not really thinking about what he was saying.  
“Harry! Do the Dursley’s not let you sleep?” The look of reproaching concern became one of horror. Harry meant to be studying the different stages of progression during the process of brewing Vitaserum, but the progression of Hermione’s facial expressions during different phases of the conversation was also a very interesting and complex topic. One that, like brewing, had to be handled very carefully lest it blew up in his face.  
“No es nada. No te preocupes, chula.” He worried his lip as he tried to think his way out of what was surely coming.  
“Liar!” She exclaimed. “You were speaking Spanish. You always slip into Spanish when you’re worried or distracted.”  
“Look, it’s nothing, okay? I just couldn’t sleep very well in such a small cupboard.” He tried to dismiss the conversation only to realize he made the situation worse. Shit. Harry never was very good at lying or trying to mislead people- it was often why he was punished at the Dursley’s. He got nervous whenever he made a slight mistake in the housekeeping, and something that otherwise would have gone unnoticed was punished doubly. Which was, of course, the root of why he was in this conundrum in the first place.  
“A. Small. Cupboard.” Hermione’s words were punctuated by the furious grinding of her teeth.  
“Erm…” Shit. Shit shit fuck shit.  
“Come on, we’re going to McGonagall and you are going to tell her everything.” Hermione demanded rather than suggested, dragging her best friend reluctantly by the hand.  
“¡Mierda. ¡Que joder!” The chosen one exclaimed as he was led towards what he saw as his doom.


End file.
